Observations & Questions about the Wizarding World
by LuvinHP
Summary: Just some things I found interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Observations/Questions about Harry Pottter

Isn't it weird that the Marauders died in reverse order of how their names were placed on the map?

Why wasn't Harry angrier at Dumbledore after the events in the fifth book? He should have been pissed off.

Why are the ship wars so bitter?

If James Potter was such a troublemaker in school, how in the hell did he get to be Head Boy?

Did Voldemort still have his man parts after he got his new body?

Why does J. K Rowling insist on killing all of her best characters?

Wouldn't it have been cool if one or both of the Weasley Twins got sorted into Slytherin? They certainly have the cunning for it. (Someone started a really good story about that, but it was sadly abandoned).

If J.K. Rowling once said that Snape in love is a bad thing, why did she make Snape in love with Lily in the final book?

Wouldn't it have been nice to find out more about the lesser-known Slytherins (Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, etc.)?

Why in the hell did Ron and Hermione inflict their son with the crappy name, Hugo?

Was it really so surprising that Percy thought Dumbledore was off his rocker, considering the type of stuff that happened in Hogwarts over the years?

Since Peter Pettigrew's animagus form was a rat, wasn't that a clear sign that he couldn't be trusted? How come none of the other Marauders picked up on that since they were supposed to be intelligent.

How come Fred and George never noticed Peter's name on the Marauder's Map?

Why didn't James, Lily and Sirius just tell Dumbledore that they were switching Secret Keepers? It would have saved a lot of time and trouble.

People in the Harry Potter world have the worst names ever. Ex.- Sirius, Nymphadora, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Hermione, Walburga, Scorpius, the list just goes on and on.)

What possessed Sirius to send Snape to the Whomping Willow? For that matter, why was Snape stupid enough to actually go?

If you are friends with a muggleborn, it is probably not a good idea to hang out with Death Eater Wannabe or, god forbid, actually become a Death Eater/

It is also not a good idea to treat said muggleborn's child like crap. She's not going to be too happy with you.

WTF is up with the government in the wizarding world? It just sucks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Forgot this in the first chapter. I don't own Harry Potter.

More Observations

The Voldemort problem could have been solved so easily if someone had just taken a gun and shot him in the head (or used a bomb to blow him up.) It's funny how no one thought of that.

Purebloods always go on about how they're so much better than muggles, yet they use a train, which is a muggle invention to get to school. Ironic, isn't it?

Having the last name Lupin is a clear sign that the person will become a werewolf later in life. Fate is not without a sense of humor.

The books never talk about any of Lily's friends besides Snape. Surely she had some (preferably girls), so what gives?

Getting strangled by your own silver hand is one sucky way to die.

Arthur and Molly Weasley must have had a really good sex life to have all those children.

All house elves are crazy.

What is the afterlife like for dark wizards? I mean surely Bellatrix and Voldemort wouldn't end up in the same place as, say, Remus Lupin, right?

Why don't wizards have a spell to fix bad eyesight?

Harry should have raised holy hell on the Dursleys after he became of age. They made him sleep in a cupboard for Pete's sake!

Alliteration is used in all of the Hogwarts founder's names.

What is George Weasley's boggart?

How did Narcissa end up with blond hair when all the rest of her family members had dark hair?

A little character bashing is fun. A lot of character bashing is overkill.

It really is possible to do a good Harry/Hermione fic without bashing Ron. Some people don't seem to realize that.

It would have been cool if Snape was really evil the whole time and had Dumbledore fooled all those years. That takes mad skill.

The afterlife will never be peaceful again with people like the Marauders and Fred there. Is it possible to pull pranks in heaven?

Thank goodness Remus and Tonks were nice enough to give their son a normal first name.

Reading the last two books has given one a new appreciation for alternate universe fan fics.

It would have been nice if Luna had been in books 1-4. She's such a great character.

Sirius deserved to have a better death than being killed by drapery.

Andromeda Tonks really got the short end of the stick in book seven.

The wizarding world should really learn to embrace modern-day conveniences, like electricity for example.

What kind of name is Hogwarts for a school anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- don't own Harry Potter

The wizarding world should really switch to paper currency. Carrying all those coins around has to be heavy.

Who would win in a prank war between the Marauders and the Weasley Twins?

Did Gilderoy Lockhart ever get his memory back? He wasn't really mentioned after the fifth book.

Regulus Black really is a cool character.

The modes of travel in the wizarding world are extremely hazardous. (especially apparition. Imagine splinching yourself and having your body on one side or the room and your head on the other. Scary.)

How in the hell do you name a monstrous, three-heading dog Fluffy? Hagrid must have been insane.

Death Eaters is kind of a silly name for Voldemort's followers, but apparently Legion of Doom was taken, so they had to come up with some kind of alternative. Maybe they should have gone with something like Knights of Purity.

How can Hermione seriously expect anyone to support an organization named SPEW? Surely she could have come up with a better acronym than that.

Why did Voldemort kill Dorcas Meadowes personally?

Wizards should invest in ballpoint pins. They're so much easier to write with.

If Slytherin is supposed to be the house of the cunning then how did Crabbe and Goyle get sorted into it? They barely have two brain cells to rub together!

It would be so funny if George's son Fred was the complete opposite of him and the original Fred. Just imagine if he was like Percy with the obsession with rules and stuff!

Percy Ignatius Weasley is a really pompous sounding name.

How would Voldemort react if someone walked up to him and called him Ickle Voldiekins?

What would the love child of Peter Pettigrew and Dolores Umbridge look like?

Being able to talk to snakes sounds cool. Could anyone else do it after Vodemort died and Harry lost the ability?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

Why in Merlin's name did Dumbledore hide the Sorcerer's Stone in a school with children, knowing damn well that Voldemort was after it? It's like he didn't even care about the danger to the students!

It's kind of strange that Dumbledore did not notice that someone was impersonating Mad Eye in the fourth book, considering that the ex-Auror was supposed to be such a good friend of his. So much for being the greatest mind in the wizarding world.

It must have been terribly disappointing to Tom Riddle that his fellow Heir of Slytherin was nothing more than a pathetic, half-crazed man with personal hygiene issues.

How did Peeves come to exist?

It seems hard to believe that not even one Slytherin bothered to help in the final battle of Hogwarts. Surely some of them were more decent that Malfoy and his cronies.

It would have been nice to find out who the heirs of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were.

Bellatrix certainly had a knack for offing her family members.

The wizarding world could be destroyed instantly with a well-placed atomic bomb. That would teach then not to underestimate muggles.

I keep getting this funny mental picture about Fred tormenting Bellatrix in the afterlife by constantly reminding her that instead of being killed by some famous Auror, she met her end at the hands of his mother, a housewife. It has to drive her crazy (well, crazier).

What if it took three hours to sort somebody?

Hagrid was probably disappointed to find out that he did not really have to wrestle a troll in order to get sorted. He had to be looking forward to it.

How exactly did Peter's mother react to finding out that her son was the real traitor and that he had faked his death all those years?

Ever since DH, a lot of people think that Lily and Snape would have made a good couple. They seem to overlook the fact that he is a generally unpleasant person who called her a Mudblood when she tried to defend him, joined the Death Eaters and probably killed many innocent people, deemed it perfectly fine if Lily's child died as long as she survived, and treated Harry like crap throughout his years of Hogwarts. Doesn't anyone besides me see a problem with that?

Does anyone actually like Peter Pettigrew and Dolores Umbridge's characters?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, dang it.

Whatever happened to Sirius' flying motorbike after Hagrid used it to deliver Harry to the Dursleys?

Why didn't Dumbledore ever fire Filch and get a new caretaker? Surely a caretaker that could actually use magic would be more effective that a squib when it comes to taking care of a school of magic. Not to mention the fact that it would have been helpful to find someone who didn't hate off of the students.

I assumed that all house elves had names that ended in the letter "y" (like Dobby and Winky) before Kreacher was introduced in OOTP.

I find it hard to believe that Molly could kill Bellatrix with nothing more than "an exceptionally strong stunning spell." I mean really? Why not go all out and say that Molly threw the killing curse at her? Much more plausible (and badass.)

Sending defenseless first-year students to the Forbidden Forest for detention is the epitome of dangerous idiocy.

Why didn't Molly Weasley react at all when Fred and George told her that the Dursleys were starving Harry during CoS? Even if she was skeptical, didn't such a serious accusation warrant further investigation?

Wouldn't the Dementor's Kiss be considered cruel and unusual punishment?

It's a shame that we don't get to find out more about Hermione's parents other than the fact that they are muggle dentists.)

Hermione modified her parents' memories. Does anyone besides me find that disturbing? To me, it seems like mind rape, and it implies that Hermione does, to a certain degree, thinks she is superior to her parents because she has magic and they don't. I know she did it because she wanted to keep them safe, but if I were one of her parents, I would feel terribly violated. Hermione's actions epitomize the saying "the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

How did Ron explain getting a new owl to his parents after third year (before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley found out about Sirius' innocence)?

Do health insurance and home insurance exist in the wizarding world?

What kind of schooling do magical children receive before they are old enough to attend Hogwarts?

If wizards got into computers and social networking, would most of them prefer Facebook or Twitter? Which Harry Potter characters would post the stupidest tweets?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the abomination of a name known as Albus Severus would not exist.

If the Gaunts cared enough about their relation to Salazar Slytherin to constantly brag about it to people, why didn't they care enough to make sure that their lifestyle fulfilled the high standards they claimed to have? Surely, they didn't believe that Slytherin would be impressed at how his descendants had been reduced to living in a hovel?

Was the magical population in the United States worried about Voldemort at all, or did they figure that Voldemort just wanted to take over Europe?

It strikes me as unfair that Marietta Edgecombe was forced to have SNEAK written on her face for the rest of her life for telling Umbridge about the DA while Lucius Malfoy, who was guilty of far worse offenses (torture and muder) got off practically scott-free. Where's the justice in that?

I can see why Ron has an inferiority complex. In the first book, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apparently have enough money to buy Percy an owl as a reward for him being a prefect, but they can't be bothered to buy Ron a wand of his own. They know perfectly well that wizards can't reach their full potential if they don't have a wand that suited to them individually, so why would they handicap Ron by making him use Charlie's old wand? Clearly, Ron needed his own wand more than Percy needed an owl, so why didn't Arthur and Molly realize that? Seems like a clear sign of favoritism.

For such an inbred family, the Blacks managed to remain remarkably attractive. How did they manage not to wind up physically disfigured like the Gaunts?

How did wizards manage to enslave house elves in the first place? Binding spells? Potions? Old-fashioned brainwashing?

How would Vernon and Petunia have reacted if Dudley turned out to be a wizard?

Are Slytherins hated by students from the other three Hogwarts houses because they are unpleasant people to begin with, or do they only become unpleasant later after facing hatred from the rest of the school?

If someone had simply taken a hammer (or other muggle object) and broken the Mirror of Erised, would they have gotten the Sorcerer's Stone? After all, the books only mention that the mirror had defenses against magical means of penetration, not muggle ones.

Were Slytherin girls actively discouraged from trying out for the Quidditch team? That kind of implies that sexism was just as ingrained in Pureblood supremacist society as discrimination against muggleborns.

Between Dudley Dursley, Gilderoy Lockart, and Crabbe & Goyle, who is most likely to win a Darwin Award?

Do wizards play any other sports besides Quidditch? It seems weird that no other ones are mentioned while muggles have a variety of popular sports.

If Sirius and Severus were locked into a room together and forced to read slash fanfics pairing them together romantically, which one would be more horrified?


End file.
